Senna Gekko
Senna Gekko is the Member of the Gekko Family. It is revealed to be an Older Sister of Hibiki Takane. She is a notable protagonist of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden series. Appearance Senna is a Teenage Girl with very long black hair and blue eyes. She wields a Katana. She wears a white short-sleeve shirt with a red neckerchief, a red skirt, Jacket as a cape, white long socks that reaches to the knees and short black boots. Personality Like Senna Kyoudou, Senna is pretty very innocent and child-like who loves to say almost every one of neighbor's lines of dialog ends with a heart or a sing note. Background Early Life In the Grand Civil War, Senna is the first and oldest daughter of Genzō Takane (高嶺 源蔵, Takane Genzō), a renowned swordsmith known throughout Japan during the Bakumatsu era in Ancient Izumo. He had retired to an isolated area in the countryside with his daughter but continued his work with various swordsmen around the country. Her early childhood was marked with violence: when she was four years old, one fateful day, strange entity approaches Genzō and requests that he forge a new sword. Though the man radiated an aura of pure, unfathomable evil, the master swordsmith finds himself unable to refuse the request. He spends a time of almost 3 months forging this sword, which he dubs the “Yaso Magatsu Hi no Tachi” (八十枉津日太刀, “Blade of Eighty Days Harbored Unwillingly”), detailing the amount of time he invested in the weapon. The labor renders him ill, however, and he is soon permanently bedridden. He tells his daughter that the silver-haired man was the reason for his condition, and that she should pursue him and the sword that he had forged. With concerned Senna by his side, he utters his last words: “The thing that I saw... that I felt, even you must understand.” Though she was confused by her father’s cryptic request, Senna gathers her belongings and leaves in search of the silver-haired man. She became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his training than enjoying his childhood. At the same time, she developed a kinship with crows and Pokemon. Senna's mother gives birth to Hibiki. Although she is the descendant of Raimei Ōtsutsuki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's younger sister, she twas a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, praised as the best of the Four Noble Clans. Ultimately, she became very popular amongst her peers. She began to study history, not just of her clan or her village but of the world, and by doing so she gained a broader appreciation of what was important. Learning so much enabled him to understand how events of the past came to happen and, when she applied that same understanding into the future, he became concerned for where things were going. With her new found talent, Senna became friends with Girouette. Senna, thinking back to this moment, recalls when Serpent, President of Slither Inc killed Girouette, who was protecting Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile in the Maverick Raid. The pain of those memories awaken Senna's Sharingan, which Hibiki notices. Senna wonders if one day Hibiki will also awaken the Sharingan. At some Point, Senna notices about her actions. Hibiki attacks Hagoromo, under Kaguya's control. Senna saving Hibiki causes the awakening of her Rinne Sharingan releasing Hibiki from Kaguya and eventually awaken Raimei. Raimei was amazed of Senna's efforts but was attacked by the God Tree, similar to Genesis Tsukuyomi ; her Imperial Arms turns into the Ten-Tails to fight for Kaguya. Senna and Raimei on tending and caring for Hibiki goes on for months, until Kaguya was finally sealed by Hagoromo and Hamura, but not before spawning Black Zetsu. Abilities Though skilled with the Katana, Senna can swing a straight katana slash with good range. Family *Raimei Ōtsutsuki- Ancestor *Genzō Takane- Father (Deceased) *Hibiki Takane- Younger Sister Gallery Senna Gekko (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon